


Demon Boy

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: An original work, Demons, F/M, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diablo had no friends. He's just a young demon who was teased for his lack of words. But then he meets two demons who help turn his life around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an original story that I wanted to write. I can write stuff. Oh, and here's some background on Diablo, my OC. Diablo originally didn't have a gender, but I changed it to male. I first created him back in the fourth grade and he's been around ever since. I sort of base him on the genderswapped version of me. He's mute and communicates with a whiteboard. And he's the sweetest demon ever. He doesn't want to be evil like all other demons.

It was seven in the morning. Sunlight streamed through the window and onto Diablo's face. The tiny demon stirred slightly before pulling the covers over his head. He heard his bedroom door open and his older brother Briar walked in. Briar was Diablo's favorite brother. Gently, he shook Diablo.

"Hey buddy. It's time to get up. You have school today," he said. Diablo shook his head. He then grabbed a small whiteboard and scribbled some words down on it.

_I don't want to go._

Briar smiled. "But you have to. It's the law." Diablo shook his head again. New words appeared on the board.

_I hate school._

"Come on buddy. It can't be that bad," Briar said. "Maybe school isn't always great but hey, today's a new day." Today's a new day. That was Briar's motto. He believed that things could get better over time. Diablo thought different. 

He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He was stopped by his other older brother Hemlock. "No way loser. I get first dibs," Hemlock scoffed as he shut the door. Out of all his siblings, Diablo hated Hemlock the most. He was never nice to his younger brother and made Diablo's life miserable.

"Morning Diablo," his sister, Raven, called from her room across the hall. Diablo gave her a wave. "Why are you standing there?" Raven asked.

_Hemlock took the bathroom._

"That asshole," Raven muttered. Diablo looked at her, suprised, before she added, "Sorry for my language." She walked up to the bathroom door and pounded on it. "Hemlock you bastard, open up!" she shouted. Hemlock opened the door a crack.

"May I help you?" he smirked. "You knew Diablo needs to use the bathroom. Get your ass out of there." Hemlock rolled his eyes and walked out. Raven gestured for Diablo to go in.

_Thanks Raven._

"No problem little bro. Now go get ready. You know how Dad makes a fit if any of us are late for school." Diablo nodded and started to ready himself for the day. After picking out some clothes he put them on and grabbed his favorite purple and white stripped jacket. He put the hood on and walked downstairs for breakfast. 

It was like a zoo in the kitchen. Diablo had eight brothers and four sisters. He had been born last making him the unlucky thirteenth child. "Morning kid. I saved you some bacon," Salem, another one of Diablo's brothers, said. Diablo smiled and took the plate. His brother Damien ruffled his hair.

"Hey bud. Can't wait for your talent show next week," he spoke. Diablo grinned. He had entered the talent show tryouts at his school and had been choosen. Diablo was an excellent guitar player, and could play both electric and acoustic.

"Ugh, when will you get a new jacket? That thing is old and ugly," Amethyst, Diablo's sister, questioned. Diablo looked down and held up his board. "I don't want to read your stupid whiteboard. Try being normal and speak for once." Tears began to fill Diablo's purple eyes.

"Amethyst!" Briar shouted. "How could you say that to him?!" Diablo wrote something new down.

_It's okay. I know that I'm a joke._

"Don't say that bud. You aren't a joke," Salem said, laying a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Diablo shrugged him off. "Okay, everyone in the car now!" Daemon, Diablo's father, yelled. Ten of the thirteen siblings scrambled into the car. Diablo's two older brothers Daemon II and Griffin were in college so they drove themselves to where they needed to go and his oldest sister Ophelia didn't live with the family anymore.

"Move twerp," Thorne, the brother born just before Diablo, spoke sharply. Diablo moved over a bit and Thorne squeezed between him and Nightshade. Diablo reached into his book bag and pulled out his handheld GameGuy (a knockoff of GameBoy).

"Diablo, turn that down," his father said angerly. The little demon lowered the volume so that his father wouldn't get mad at him. "Still playing that stupid game? Give it up, you won't win," Thorne said. "I don't know why Sage gave it to you." Sage was another one of Diablo's sisters. "Because I knew he'd like it," Sage piped up from the back. Thorne rolled his eyes.

"Our first stop, Hellebore Prep. Briar, Salem, Damien, get out." Briar ruffled Diablo's hair as he got out and Salem gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder. After they left the next school was Grimoire High where Sage, Nightshade, Amethyst, Raven, and Hemlock got out. Finally, their father drove Diablo and Thorne to Foxglove Junior High where the boys got out.

"Remember, don't talk to me if you see me," Thorne said. He was popular in his grade and hated the fact that Diablo was his brother.

_No problem, since I don't talk at all._

"Smartass," Thorne muttered. He walked over to a group of teenagers and began to talk and laugh with them. Diablo decided to go to his first class. ' _Another day of teasing,'_ he thought when entering the classroom. 

"Hey look. It's the mute!" a familiar voice rang out. It was Malik, the main one who teased Diablo. The little demon lowered his head. "What's the matter? Cat got your tounge?" Malik laughed and so did the rest of the class.

"Okay, everyone in your seats!" Mr. Merula, the teacher, announced. Diablo silently thanked him for the save and took his seat. "Now, I have some news. Today we have a new student. His name is Seth and I want you all to make him feel welcome." A demon not much older than Diablo walked in. His hair color was white (most demons had colored hair) and bright green eyes. He wore a black suit and black pants as well as black dress shoes. He looked so fancy.

"Sit next to Diablo Seth," Mr. Merula told him. Seth strode over to where the seat was and sat down. Diablo smiled at him.

_Hi. I'm Diablo. Nice to meet you._

Seth stared at him. "What's with the whiteboard?" he asked. Diablo's face fell.

_I'm mute. That means I don't talk._

"Why not?"

_Because I just don't. Please don't ask again._

"Fine."

Diablo turned away from him and tried to focus on the lesson. Today was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang for lunch. Diablo stood up and packed his stuff. The whiteboard hung loosely around his neck and clacked against the desk. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around. It was Seth. Diablo quickly wrote on the board.

_What do you want?_

"Just to see if you wanted to eat lunch together," Seth replied. 

_Really?_

"Yep. Maybe we could even trade."

_You're really nice. I was sort of expecting you to be a jerk. Especially to me._

"Why would I be a jerk to you?"

_Well, let's count the possibilities. I'm mute, I'm short, I'm the youngest in class, it's endless._

Seth laughed. "You're funny. So, wanna eat?"

_Yeah. I'm starving._

Diablo and Seth walked out to the lot where kids ate and sat on a bench. "Let's see. I've got a turkey sandwich and an orange. Oh, and gummy worms."

_Gummy worms? I love those!_

Seth smiled. "Help yourself. I don't really care for them anyway." Diablo grabbed a few gummies and stuffed them in his mouth. He then traded his peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Seth's turkey. They both dug in.

"Hey mute." Diablo looked up to see Malik and his gang. The demon was the oldest in class and was basically the leader.

_Please go away Malik._

"I didn't want to 'talk' to you anyway. So Seth," he said in a 'friendly' tone. "It's great to see that you are in this class. And I have a proposition for you." Seth raised an eyebrow. "What type of proposition?" he questioned. "We want you to join our group. You will be very popular and you will have a lot of friends. And that means you don't have to hang out with this little loser." Malik jerked a thumb at Diablo.

"I have a friend," Seth said coolly. "Diablo is my friend. You are the loser." Malik's eyes glowed red with anger. "You're gonna regret this," he growled before stomping off.

_Thanks Seth. No one's ever stood up for me before._

"Someone has to. You're my friend now, I won't let jerks like Malik push you around." Diablo smiled. They continued to eat their lunch.

"Excuse me."

The boys looked up to see a beautiful girl in front of them. She had red hair, red eyes, and red wings. "Well hi there," Seth said in a much deeper tone than his real voice. Diablo almost laughed at his flirt attempt. "What do you need sweet thang?"

The girl giggled. "I was just wondering if you had two dollars in could borrow for a lunch." Diablo shook with silent laughter. Seth leaned close to his ear. "Just my luck. A cute girl talks finally to me and asks for money." He pulled out his wallet and handed the girl two one-dollar bills. "Thanks," she said.

_Nice wings._

She smiled at him. "Thank you." 

_I have wings too._

"Really? Can I see?" she asked excitedly. Diablo stood up and unfolded two lavender colored wings. "They're so pretty," she whispered.

_Thanks. I'm the only one in my family who has them._

"I have wings. Wanna see?" Seth said. Both Diablo and the girl nodded. He stood up and unfolded his two bright green wings. "They're pretty too," she said.

_Cool wings Seth._

Seth nodded and folded his wings up. So did Diablo and the girl. "So, what's your name?" Seth questioned. "Autumn. And you two are?" "I'm Seth."

_My name is Diablo._

"It's nice to meet you two. I hope I'm not prying, but why do you write on that board?"

_I'm mute._

"Oh, okay." She smiled. "I have to go. But maybe we can talk later." "That's cool. Right Diablo?"

_Yeah. That's fine._

"See you later," Autumn said as she walked away. Diablo felt his cheeks heat up. Seth looked at him with a grin plastered on his face. "Ooh, you like her don't you?" he teased.

_No. Maybe. I don't know._

"It's pretty obvious dude. You're blushing bright purple."

_Shut up Seth._


End file.
